Burning love will never end
by moonlight64
Summary: Jane had talked Lisbon into hanging out with him on Labor Day weekend. He couldn't bear the thought of her being alone in her apartment for 3 days. So he talked her into spending the weekend with him on the coast. Pure JISBON fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"How much longer?" asked Lisbon as she sat in Jane's car.  
"Patience 'little grasshopper'" said Jane with a wink. He had talked Lisbon into hanging out with him on Labor Day weekend. It was a 3 day holiday. Most of the team had gone home to visit family, Jane knew that Lisbon didn't have much family to go home to. He couldn't bear the thought of her being alone in her apartment for 3 days. So he talked her into spending the weekend with him! He knew of a cute, quaint little town on the seacoast. It had cute little shops, beautiful scenery and an abandon lighthouse.  
It took some convincing before Lisbon finally agreed to go. But eventually she finally did agree to go. Jane was thrilled! He could tell that stubborn little Lisbon was too, he could tell by that sly little smile that she was trying not to smile too big.  
They had been driving for 2 hours. Conversation was easy between the two. They enjoyed it each other… it hadn't always been that way, but their coworker relationship had blossomed into a close friendship… one that might become even closer. Both had strong feelings for one other, but were too afraid to admit it.  
They came around a curve in the road and the sea came into view… "Beautiful" whispered Lisbon.  
"Yes, Beautiful" said Jane… but the sea wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. He was looking at Lisbon. She was beautiful. So strong and smart, but so caring and loving. He was happy to have her so close to him in the car. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he had to wait until the right time. He had thought he'd never love again after his wife died… he didn't know if he'd ever find anyone who'd love him for being him… he hadn't planned on finding anyone else again. But then Lisbon came into his life. She had changed his life. Gave him a purpose to live. He felt that she knew him – every side of him. She had put up with his childish behaviors, had seem him happy and sad… and she had supported him and stood up for him. She had his back and he loved her for it. He wanted her to know that he'd always be there for her… no matter what.  
Lisbon looked out the window at the beautiful scenery. It was beautiful and so peaceful. She felt happy… happy that she was here with Jane. It surprised her how much she was enjoying herself. Jane with all his charm and wit had convinced her to come along with him. She was touched that he asked her to come along. She was so glad not to have to spend this 3 day holiday weekend alone. Of course, she'd never admit this to anyone, but if she had to choose who'd she spend the 3 day weekend with she would have picked Jane. When he first asked, she wanted to say "YES!" right away, but she didn't want to be appear too eager, so she acted a little stubborn and hard to get. She smiled as she remembered Jane's face begging her to come along! She liked him… she liked him a lot. Even with all his For some reason whenever she was with him, she felt like she was 'home'.  
Another 30 minutes passed and Jane's funny little car pulled into the little seaport town. The little shops lined the street, it was evening and the lamps were just being turned on. Jane drove past the hotel… "Jane, there's the hotel." Said Lisbon.  
Jane smiled, "I know… we're not staying there though."

"Oh…" nodded Lisbon. She knew there was probably no point in asking where they were going to stay. Jane probably wouldn't tell her, he'd want to show her.  
They drove to a little cabin by the seaside. It was a cute little cottage nestled in the forest. The got out of the car, "We're staying here?" asked Lisbon.  
"Don't worry, we'll have separate rooms!" said Jane.  
Lisbon blushed at the thought of Jane reading her thoughts. They walked in to the little cottage. It was very cute and pretty. There was a little sitting room with a couch and TV; a little kitchen; and a pretty little bedroom with a lovely view of the sea. "You can sleep here," said Jane motioning Lisbon into the bedroom. She stepped in and noticed fresh flowers on the nightstand table by her bed. She smelt them.  
"I had the little lady that owns the cottage fix this room up for you…" said Jane, when he noticed the flowers pleased Lisbon.  
"That's sweet. There's only one bedroom in this cottage, where are you going to sleep?" she asked.  
"Ah, I'll sleep in my usually place… the couch!" smiled Jane. "What some tea before we got to sleep?"  
Jane fixed two cups of tea and they sat in the cozy kitchen talking for another 1 and a half. The clock chimed midnight. "It's late," remarked Lisbon.  
"Yeah, better turn in for the night! Tomorrow I have a full day planned!" he said in a childish nature. His excitement made Lisbon smile.  
"Good Night Jane." She said.  
"Sleep well, Lisbon"  
"Ah, thanks," Lisbon said as she entered her room. She turned around to face him. "Thanks for bringing me here."  
"My pleasure," smiled Jane. She smiled back at him and shut her door. She curled up in bed that night and dreamed happy dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon awoke to the sounds of birds singing outside and the smell of coffee. She sat up in bed, at first she wondered where she was, but then she remembered. She hadn't slept that good in months!  
She went to the kitchen to find Jane fixing breakfast. "Good Morning! I made you some coffee!" he said handing her a cup. He thought she looked so cute in her "Lisbon Jersey" pajamas and tousled bed-head hair.  
"Thanks!" she said with a sweet innocent smile. "What are you making?"  
"Pancakes and Sausage! I hope you like it!"  
"It smells amazing! I didn't know you cooked Mr. Jane!" flirted Lisbon.  
"Oh there's a great many things you don't know about me" teased Jane.  
After breakfast the scrolled along the beach. It was an interesting beach, it had sandy beaches but also had high cliffs in some parts. On one of the high cliffs there was a lighthouse. Lisbon and Jane laughed and talked as the walked along the beach. They made their way into the village, there was a little festival going on. The streets were alive with things for sale, games, and food. At a flower stand, a little Mexican woman sold flowers. Jane asked the lady a question in Spanish. Lisbon watched the two of them communicate – she didn't know what they were saying. The little lady looked at Lisbon and smiled, then nodded her head and handed Jane a Daisy flower. She spoke to Jane in Spanish "Daisy – for you're your lady! It symbolizes purity and loyal love." Jane thanked her and gave Lisbon the flower. Lisbon blushed and smiled… "What did you say to her?" she asked.  
"Ah, nothing…" said Jane.  
"Oh common, you said something?"  
"Well, I told her I needed something that fit you. And she gave me this… it's symbolizes purity – and that what you have, a pure heart" Lisbon smiled and blushed again as she embarrassedly looked to the ground. Jane didn't tell her the part about the Loyal Love… but he wanted to!  
They came to a fancy restaurant on the top of the hill. Jane insisted that they make reservations to eat dinner there in a few hours. Jane asked the lady if she had a table for two. Yes they did!  
"Could you be sure to seat us on the terrace? It's more romantic" smiled Jane. The lady nodded and booked their reservations.  
Lisbon smiled slyly at Jane… she was thinking of another time that Jane had done that – it had upset her that time, but this time… it didn't, this time it really did feel more romantic.

They walked around the festival for another 30 minutes and then went back to the cottage to dress for dinner. Lisbon was glad she had brought her favorite little black dress. It was a simple, but classy dress. It fit Lisbon's curves perfectly. She wore her hair down and loose… the sea breeze had given it a gently wave. She stepped out of her room to meet Jane. She looked stunning.  
Jane stood up from the couch and looked her up and down, finally he said, "Wow, Lisbon.. you look… beautiful"  
She smiled and again blushed… "you don't look bad yourself". He was dressed in clean navy suit (as usual). His white shirt was crisp and neat. He held his arm out, "Shall we?" Lisbon took him by the arm and they made their way out to the restaurant.  
As they ate on the terrace they watched the sun set… it was beautiful. It cast pinks, reds, and orange colors on the water. When they were nearly finished, Lisbon turned to him and asked, "Jane can I ask you a question?" He nodded.  
"Why did you bring me here? And be serious, why?"  
Jane thought for a moment, "I thought it would make you happy. And I like to see you happy… cause when you're happy, I'm happy."  
Lisbon smiled…"Good answer"  
After dinner, the streets were filled with people dancing to pretty music. Jane and Lisbon walked down to the beach in the moonlight. They took their shoes off and felt the sand between their toes. On the beach you could still hear the music play.  
Jane held out his hand, "Care to dance?"  
Lisbon looked at him hesitantly.  
Jane nudged his head, "common on…"  
Lisbon smirked, "Alright," and took his hand.  
He pulled her close and placed is hand around her little waist. Lisbon's heart fluttered being so close to him, but she liked it. She placed her other hand on his arm and pulled him closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. With the music they swayed back and forth. Twirling around on the beach it was just the two of them. They were all alone, but they were together and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later they are laying on the beach, looking into the stars. In the meantime the music has stopped and only the quiet sound of the waves was to hear.

" Lisbon? " Jane whispered. No answer. " Teresa?! "

He turned his head and a oft smile appeared on his face; she's already fallen asleep.

Slowly it was getting too clod and Jane sighted, because he knew that Lisbon would kill him if he would wake her up. " Teresa! Wake up; let's go back! "

She only grumbled something like 'ok' and drifted of to sleep again.

Jane grinned and carefully took her in his arms. After 5 minutes of walking she opened her eyes half and asked " What's up? "

" Nothing my dear… You can sleep. Everything's fine." responded Jane. So Lisbon leaned her head against his chest and immediately fell asleep again.

Jane's heart melted by the sight of the sleeping woman in his arms; she looked like a little angle.

Soon he opened the door of the cottage and went into Lisbon's room to lay her on her bed. As he pulled his arms back, she lightly caught him by the wrist " Don't go… You are so warm…" She whispered obviously still half asleep.

" I don't want but I have to… " he sighted painful. " Good night Tess…"

He walked out of her room and had a hard time not go back. _It's the best so… _he kept telling himself. He changed into his pyjamas and sat down on the couch. How could he bring himself to sleep now?! So he turned the TV on, but here was nothing on so he decided at least to try to sleep. First his thoughts and later his dreams were just about her.

The next morning when Lisbon woke up she sighted. The memory of yesterday evening made her smile; suddenly she realized that her last memory was Jane and her laying on the beach…

And that she was still wearing her black dress! She stood up and changed into a black top and shorts. When she stepped into the living room Jane was still sleeping on the couch. She wondered because she actually had never seen him sleeping, at least not really for a long time.

By the sight of Jane topless she forgot to breath. She didn't even realize that he was waking up! " Good morning Tess…" he smiled. Of course he had noticed that she was starring at him.

" Oh! G-good morning Jane! " She yelled. Instantly she looked away and her cheeks turned deep red. Jane stood up and grinned " Oh, Teresa! No need to blush! We'll just ignore that, ok?"

Lisbon nodded " Ok…" After they had made breakfast, they sat down on the table and ate.

" Jane? I… I can't remember what happened after we laid on the beach… " She told him.

" Oh, really wanna know? " Jane teased.

" Oh, no! Tell me you've done nothing stupid! " She glared at him.

" I can't say it was stupid; You liked it a lot!" He grinned, causing her to guess.

" Oh, God! Tell me that it's not true! Please tell me that…" She blushed even deeper red.

" Would it be so bad? Shouldn't I tell you what really happened, before your mind starts to think of strange pictures? " He grinned.

" C'mon tell me! " She begged embarrassed.

" You fell asleep on the beach and I carried you home. That's everything! " Jane told her. He couldn't tell her about the rest. It would embarrass her and he didn't want that…

" Any idea what we could do today? " He asked.

" No… You're the genius. " She answered.

" Oh, ok… Then, if you call me a genius, sure I have an idea! " He laughed.

" And…? " She smiled.

" You will see it later. First we can take a walk to the lighthouse. " suggested Jane.

" Ok… I'll go and get ready then…! " She said and stood up luckily.

Jane grinned and changed into a white shirt and black jeans.

He went out and sat down on a bench. When Lisbon came out, she was impressed " Wow! You're not wearing your suit! " She laughed.

" Meh… We're not at work!"

They started walking down to the beach and heading towards the lighthouse.

Jane found a wild flower and gave it to Lisbon " Here… This flower is nearly as beautiful as you! " He smiled. She took it and blushed lightly " Thanks…"

Quietly they walked side by side until Jane took her hand. Shocked she looked at him " Jane, what…? " She asked but was interrupted by him " Sshhh! It's not so bad at all! " He said and was surprised as she crossed her fingers with his. He smiled happily and they walked hand in hand towards the lighthouse. Soon they arrived at the stairs up to it. They walked up there as suddenly it begun to rain heavily. They ran inside without thinking and soon wee standing in the darkness. Still holding hands, they walked up the old stairs until they reached the top.

It was like a little empty room with glass around it. It was terribly cold and they sat down on the edge… Jane put one arm around her and to their both surprise she just let him do and even curled up closer to him…


	4. Chapter 4

Jane packed a picnic, Lisbon took a few blanket and they started hiking up to the cliffs.  
"Oh Lisbon, the views of up here are incredible! You have to see them!" Jane was so excited. Lisbon smiled at his energy and passion for life! He lead her up the mountain side. When he grabbed her hand to help over the little creek their eyes met. They held each other glance, no words were spoken out loud, but the look that they gave each other was loud enough.  
Finally, they found the 'perfect' spot. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening. Lisbon laid out one of the blanket for them to sit on and Jane pulled out their food for the from the basket. They enjoyed their dinner, laughed and talked… then they grew quiet. Lisbon was thinking… she bit into a strawberry and said, "Why me? Out of all the people you could have spent this weekend with… why me?"  
Jane thought for a moment, "Who else would I ask? There's no one I enjoy being with more than you; there's no one that I'm more comfortable or myself with than you; there's no one I trust more than you… so you see Lisbon, it had to be you!"  
Lisbon blushed slightly, "Thank you… I feel the same" she smiled at him. Oh how he loved her smile – it made him smile! He jumped up, "Come on, I want to show you something!"  
He took her to a little trail that went up a tall cliff. It was a pretty little trail with flowers growing along side of it. They walked along the trail, "It's called Lover's Lane" said Jane as they walked up the trail.  
When they came to the top, the view took Lisbon's breath away. You could see for miles - the blue ocean, the little village, and the valley below. As the walked near the edge, Jane held his hand out, "Hold my hand, and don't let go"  
Lisbon took it, "I won't". They looked down into the water below. The waves crashed against the rocks. It was a long ways down.  
"It's called 'Lover's Leap'" said Jane.  
"Lover's Leap? Why?" asked Lisbon, as she looked at the waves.  
"Well, legend has it, many years ago there were two young lovers. Their families refused to let them marry or be together. The families did their best to keep the two lovers apart, but their love was too strong. One night they tried to run away together. Their families ran after them. The two lovers ran and ran until they came to this cliff." Jane looked down into the water.  
"And? What happened?"  
"They came to this cliff and realized they had to jump. They knew they might die if they jumped. But they knew they'd rather be together in death than live without each other." Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes and she looked into his. "So they shared one last kiss, held each other's hands" Jane gave Lisbon's hand a squeeze. "And they jumped."  
"Did they die?" asked Lisbon.  
"No on knows for sure, but the true romantics say that because their love was so strong, even death could not separate them and so they lived and survived the jump."  
"I hope so…"  
"Me too" said Jane as he looked into Lisbon's eyes. The sun was just about setting, and cast a beautiful golden glow on her. A little wisp of her hair blew across her face. He gently touched her cheek to pull it away. They drew closer, Lisbon closed her eyes, Jane lifted her chin to kiss her…  
"HONK" Jane and Lisbon jumped and pulled back. It was a ship in the harbor – "HONK – HONK" It was signaling to the lighthouse. Jane and Lisbon were both slightly embarrassed.  
"Here, let's head back to the beach" said Jane. Again he held her hand to help her down the trail. When they made it back to their cottage they said their good nights and got ready for bed. About an hour after going to sleep, Lisbon awoke because she was thirsty. She quietly crept into the kitchen for some water, on her way back to her room she noticed Jane sleeping on the couch. She paused to watch him. He was sleeping on his side with his arms crossed. He had forgotten to change into his pajamas. She shook her head and smiled. She noticed he also forgot to sleep with a blanket. So she took a blanket and covered him up and tucked him. He looked so peaceful. Without thinking she ran her fingered through his golden curls. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered "Good night Patrick…"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Jane woke up, he noticed that a blanked was laying over him.

It smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and sunrise… He smiled, because obviously it was Lisbon's. So he turned around again, hugged the blanked and just drifted away with her lovely smell stunning him.

Some hours later he woke up again. Lisbon was sitting next to him on the couch, having a cup in her hands. " Good morning! " She smiled.

" Mmmhh…" He grumbled.

" C'mon! You're never that grumpy, so don't act like you are! " She laughed.

" Meh… You're right. " He sat up. " Are you drinking tea?! " He wondered as he looked into her cup.

" I just wanted to try to find a reason why you always do!" She responded.

" What flavor? "

" Don't know, wanna taste? " She gave him her cup.

" Delicious! Like strawberries with a touch of cinnamon… " He breathed.

" You can have it… I'll go and make me a new one. " She grinned and stood up. " What are we doing today? " She shouted from the kitchen.

" Look; outside it's no good weather… What about movies and ice cream? " He suggested.

" Sounds very good! " She came back and sat down next to him again. " What could we watch? "

" What about titanic? I know you like it and I don't care…" He smiled.

Short time later they were sitting snuggled together on the couch and eating chocolate ice cream. They watched old movies until evening.

" That was such a nice day! Movies, ice cream and even you are pretty comfortable! " Lisbon laughed.

" But what do you hear? " Jane asked.

" Nothing! What should I hear? "

" There's no rain anymore! What about going for a late night walk? "

" Sounds nice! "

Soon they were outside, heading towards the woods. Many stars are shining in the sky and the full moon lighted up their way. Quietly they walked through the forest, just holding hands and starring into the darkness. Suddenly a lightning crossed the sky. With a loud bang it hit a tree and sparks flew through the air. Unfortunately it has been really dry the last days and soon fire was everywhere around them. " Run! " Jane shouted and they ran through the burning area. Behind them trees fell down and sometimes they missed them only for a few inches.

Panicking they ran into the endless nothing until they were standing on the cliff again, where Jane had told Lisbon 24 hours earlier about lovers leap.

Behind them the fire came closer and closer and there was no way back. The moon let the sea look even more scary and dangerous. They stepped to the edge and looked down.

" Oh no! Why had we to end up here?! In maybe one minute we will be surrounded by fire! "

A tear ran down her cheek. " What should we do now? "

They were still holding each others hand tightly as they watched the fire burning down everything in front of them. They could feel the heat burning on their skin, she shine lighting up their faces.

" There's only one more thing to do…" Jane breathed and suddenly kissed her passionately.

She only kissed him back, while hot tears ran down her face.

" I just wanted to do that at least one time before I die…You are the only thing it is worth to die for. " He turned to the sea again. " Ready to jump? "

Lisbon nodded " Yes."

" One…" Jane started.

" Two…" Lisbon went on.

" Three! " They both whispered and jumped hand in hand off the cliff, just in the right moment before the fire reached the place where they stood seconds ago.

They hit the water hard and soon Jane came up to the water surface again. The first moment he was incredibly happy that he still lived, but half a second later he looked around but didn't find Lisbon. " Teresa?! " He screamed. " Teresa! "

Suddenly he saw her coming up again. Relieved he swam over to her and saw that she hardly could keep herself over the water surface. She hung herself on him like a little girl does with her father. He swam over to the beach and carried her out of the cold water.

He sat down on the sand and held Lisbon tightly in his arms.

" Patrick? " She whispered. " I want you to know that the place where I want to in this moment and ever second for the rest of my life is the only place where I actually can live. I just want to be in your arms. Just hold me for the rest of my life and never let me go again.

Because I will never stop loving you. Never! "

" I could never let you go again, because I love you as well. You're just mine forever. "

He breathed into her ear before kissing her again. " By the way, now we can decide how the story will end. "

" Never…"

* * *

**Please review! For Jisbon!**


End file.
